


Pearls

by rosegukk



Series: Daydreaming | Original Monsta X Drabbles [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Foreplay, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Hyunwoo finds a better use for the pearls around your neck.





	Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

A string of the most lustrous pearls dips low between the swells of your breasts. The rounded drops of moonlight glimmer in the bluish haze of the sea-side suite as your chest fills with heated breaths. Strong, rough fingers wrap black silk around your wrists above your head and tie it off with a pretty little bow. 

Hyunwoo’s hands ghost over your arms and across your breasts to pick up the string of pearls. He thumbs them in contemplation before tugging. He pulls the string tighter against where it lies wrapped around your throat. 

His desire flares–a silver strike in the depths of his eyes.

“You look beautiful in these,” he hums, rolling the strand over the raised peak of your nipples. “Although, I still prefer you in diamonds.” _That fool doesn’t know what looks best against your skin. When you’re pressed into the mess of my sheets with nothing but jewels on._ The thought flashes, angry, across his mind, but he keeps the observation to himself.

Ocean air billows the sheer curtains and cools the saliva he leaves on the pert buds and you arch into him.

“I know of a better way we can use them.”

He removes the necklace and shifts down the mattress to push your legs open wide. He grins, parting your inner petals from the outer. In the space between, he lays the pearls, closing your legs back together to keep them in place. He licks his lower lip, his eyes tinged with the dark blue of the ocean, and drags the strand upwards.

A shuddering gasp loosens itself from you. Every bead slips against your clit, massaging the sides in their ascent. Again and again, Hyunwoo repeats the process until each bead wears a coat of your arousal. 

He takes you then, hot and hungry under the cool whispers of the sea and the ever-knowing gaze of the crescent moon. He’s lost to your siren’s song, but not before he remembers to thank your fiancé later for such a useful gift.


End file.
